It's Sweet, Like You
by chalantness
Summary: Prompt #192: dessert: She pushes his hand aside harder than necessary and he just laughs at her and says, "Oh, right," like he's just now remembering that she's a little ticklish there. Jerk.


**Title: **_It's Sweet, Like You  
><em>**Rating:** mild T  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 1,500+  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Wally/Artemis  
><strong>Summary:<strong> She pushes his hand aside harder than necessary and he just laughs at her and says, "Oh, right," like he's just _now_ remembering that she's a little ticklish there. Jerk.  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> #192: dessert  
><strong>Other Inspirations:<strong> "Entwined" by rhieme (PM me for the fanart link)

**Note:** More plotless fluff. It's not that I _can't_ or _won't_ write angst!spitfire or arguing!spitfire or in-character!spitfire, but I just love fluff. It's not a crime, okay? (:

* * *

><p><strong>It's Sweet, Like You<strong>

* * *

><p>They're entering the tail end of spring, which means there are fewer showers and more days like today. It's sunny and bright and colorful, and it's warm enough for her to be wearing her green tank underneath a cardigan and not look ridiculously cold and out of place.<p>

It's kind of the perfect weather to be outside, and honestly she wouldn't mind if it could be like this all the time.

So it's a bit annoying that the only reason they're out here is to _study_. But they have finals coming up and Black Canary managed to convince Batman to give them the next few days off from training because they needed to, you know, actually _pass_ their classes. And Megan insisted that they study outside so they weren't locked up in the Cave all week, so Artemis figures you take what you can get.

The thing is that only half of them actually have to study, and she's _part_ of that half.

Kaldur and Lorena obviously don't attend school, Conner is super-intelligent because of the whole _G-Gnomes-telepathically-educating-him_ thing, Zatanna apparently has this photogenic memory and doesn't take as long to review, and Robin's, well, _Robin_. He doesn't need to study.

And she doesn't slack off in school. She's knows she's smart and can handle the challenge.

But Gotham Academy honestly makes her old school look like a joke, with everyone there so intense and competitive and the curriculum being so crazy. Her class rank hovers somewhere in the top twenty, so she's still pretty high up, but she has to study a lot harder and longer than she ever had to before in order to keep that place. It sucks.

Right now, they're all sort of spread out and doing their own thing in pairs (well, _couples_ would probably be the more accurate word) and kind of defeating the purpose of going out _together_.

Robin and Zatanna are entertaining these little kids near the play structure, and Kaldur and Lorena are walking around. She's sitting with Wally on this blanket under the shade of a large tree, a few trees away from where Conner is helping Megan with history, and their books and notes and papers are all spread out.

And she's _trying _to concentrate on Pre-Cal, really, but Wally's hand is on her bent knee and his thumb is tracing lazy patterns on her jeans and—

"_Wally_," she groans, "cut that out."

He looks up and blinks at her. "What?" he asks innocently.

She pushes his hand aside harder than necessary and he just laughs at her and says, "Oh, right," like he's just _now_ remembering that she's a little ticklish there. Jerk.

Artemis looks back down at her review packet and only has about two seconds to really concentrate before she feels his hand rest itself on her thigh. She groans and throws her papers over her textbook where it's sitting open in front of her, and Wally's laughing again and pushing his Spanish aside, too.

"You couldn't give me a second of peace, could you?" she questions, and she's grinning a little so he knows she's not being serious.

"Considering we haven't talked for the past hour then yeah, I think I can and I did!" he points out. That sentence was only on the border of making sense, but he looks stupidly proud of himself so whatever, he's being a dork right now and it's kind of her weakness.

She'll let it slide this time.

Then he suggests, "Let's take a break!" and she's only halfway finished with her review packet, but they've been at this for almost three hours and that sounds like an _amazing_ idea right now.

She unfolds her legs from their crossed position and stretches them out as she stretches her arms over her head and arches her back a little, letting out a big yawn. And when she brings her arms down, Wally is giving her this _smile_ that's both creepy and adorable in a way only Wally could ever pull off, and she arches an eyebrow and kind of laughs, "What?"

"Nothing," he says, and she raises the other eyebrow expectantly. "You look different with your hair down."

He's really random sometimes.

Her hand kind of flies to touch her hair and he adds quickly, "A _good_ different," because he probably thinks he offended her or something.

She grins and asks, "Can you hand me the hair-tie in my bag?" and then laughs a bit louder than she expected when he rolls his eyes dramatically. "It's getting a little windy, Wally," she explains, but he just pouts a little as he shoves her hair-tie at her and watches her comb her fingers through it and tie it back.

Her cardigan is by her bag, too, and she thinks about putting it back on. It's not cold enough _yet_, and the breeze feels nice, but she can also tell the wind will pick up in a few minutes, so.

Before she can decide, though, Wally is moving their stuff aside and clearing the space between them and she just watches him crawl forward a little.

"What are you doing?" she asks when his face is about four inches from hers, and he asks innocently (he really needs to stop using that tone, or she's going to start laughing at it), "What? I can't kiss my own girlfriend?"

No, she supposes there's nothing wrong with that at all.

So she just smiles wider than she was planning and mumbles, "Just kiss me, Bay Watch," two seconds before he tilts his head a little and presses their lips together.

His hand is on her knee _again_, but it starts moving forward, sliding up her thigh until he's pushing two fingers through the belt loop of her jeans like he always does when she's wearing them and runs his thumb across the sliver of skin her tank doesn't cover. Her hand slides forward on the blanket so her fingers are between his, and he hums against her lips and scoots forward, deepening their kiss.

He pulls back earlier than she's used to, which probably has a lot to do with the fact they're in public and yeah, if he didn't stop there, the kiss would've evolved into something a lot less innocent.

"Let's go get ice-cream," he says, and she just looks at him. "What? I'm hungry."

His stomach growls less than a second later as if to prove his point.

"Of course you are," she chuckles, "but what about our stuff? It's not like we can just leave it here."

She's _teasing_ him, of course (honestly, she can't imagine anyone wanting to steal their stuff in a park full of witnesses in the middle of the day), but he looks around a little and Kaldur and Lorena happen to be walking by on their billionth lap so he waves them over. "Do you think you can sit here and watch our stuff for us while we get ice-cream?"

Lorena giggles, "Sure."

Wally grins at her a bit smugly again and she just rolls her eyes and starts to get up. He's on his feet before her (_shocking_) and when she reaches for her cardigan, he pulls it out of her hand and sets it back down and she raises an eyebrow. "You don't need it."

Which is probably true, but she wasn't oblivious to the way he stared below her face a few times instead of into his textbook, so she just straightens back up and says, "Alright, Kid Pervert."

Kaldur laughs as they begin walking away, and Wally scoffs and says, "It's warm out! You don't need it," all convincingly, like this is the first time she's ever accused him of looking at her like that. (It's totally _not_.) Then he adds, "Besides, if you _do_ get cold—which you _won't_—then you have me."

Yeah, she knows. He's just naturally warm all the time and even standing beside him is probably better than her cardigan.

Still, she kind of gently knocks his hips with hers before sliding an arm around his waist and slipping her fingers into his back pocket, leaning into his side, and he drapes his arm around her shoulder. "It's barely even lunch time, Wally. Don't you think you should be having real food rather than just eating ice-cream?"

"But everyone will be getting food, so all of the ice-cream places won't have long lines," he points out. God, he's such a child sometimes and it _works_ for him. "So, ice-cream?"

"_Fine_," she laughs, "but if it makes me cold—"

"You have me," he repeats, hugging her closer, and her answering smile is way too wide for her liking.

(On her last day of finals the following week, there's frozen yogurt in the cafeteria and she sends him a picture of it, to which he replies, '_Not bad, but nothing beats ice-cream!_' He also added that she wouldn't do as well on her test since it's the wrong frozen dessert, so when she gets a 98-percent on her Pre-Cal final and shoves it in his face, he kisses her and buys three scoops in a waffle bowl as an apology.

He's the one eating most of it, though, so she doesn't see how it's _her_ apology, but whatever. She'll let it slide this time, too.)


End file.
